


Before the Salon

by Jammit_Sammy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, I just love them, Not really a relationship, Pre-Slash, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: This was a prompt frompolaroid-pigeonon Tumblr.Prompt: Since you like In The Heights do you think you could do a fic about the friendship between Carla and Daniela? Thank you!





	Before the Salon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it’s kind of an AU cuz I imagined them in high school. I’m also sorry it’s so short. Fun Fact: I haven’t seen the whole cohesive show of ITH, so I just spent an hour watching everything with Daniela and Carla in it. Hope I did good.

Carla was sitting on the bed, watching on in curiosity as Daniela styled a wig.

“Daniela, why do you do that?”

Daniela turned to give Carla a look. “Sometimes, I’m glad you’re pretty.”

Carla tilted her head, in a manner that was not dissimilar to a confused puppy. She slid off of the bed, coming to sit next to her best friend. “Really though, Daniela. Why do you do it.”

Daniela put down her comb and scissors to look at Carla. “It’s what I love, bobo.”

Carla punched Daniela in the arm, earning her a glare.

“Yeah, well, I want to do it too.” Carla picked up the sheers, holding them entirely wrong.

Daniela laughed and said, “Aquí novia.”

She took the sheers from Carla and put her fingers around the instrument, showing her how to hold and cut properly.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching bad sitcoms, and utterly destroying several wigs.

Eventually, Carla got the hang of how to properly cut dry hair of various types.

Daniela was insanely proud, but she would never tell Carla that.

“Hey estúpida,” Daniela said softly to a very concentrated Carla.

Daniela laughed again when Carla’s head shot up and the tip of her tongue was poking out the side of her mouth. “Necesitamos limpiar.”

Carla nodded and began to move the mannequin heads from off of the towel they were using to catch the hair. She bundled up the towel and took it to the fire escape to shake it out while Daniela put everything away. Everything tidied, they changed into their pajamas and curled up on the bed to watch more bad TV.

“Daniela?” Carla said in a quiet voice.

Daniela looked at Carla with heavy lidded eyes and raised a tired brow.

“We should open up a salon.”

“Si.” Daniela responded, drifting off to sleep with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or request things on my [Tumblr](https://baguetteandaham.tumblr.com)


End file.
